


Forgotten Encounter Downtown

by ItsaMePatches



Series: Engloid Night Stand [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Heavy Drinking, M/M, One Night Stands, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being unable to handle the annoying aspects of the Vocaloid life and feeling under-appreciated as a Vocaloid, Tonio decides he needs to go out, have a few drinks to ease his mind, and distract himself from everything for a while, contemplating on whether he should give up or continue on begrudgingly. Suddenly, through bleary eyes and a heavily intoxicated state, Tonio is joined by a man at his table. Once the man asks him what's wrong, Tonio decides to pour his frustration onto him.</p><p>Oh, and, well, you know what happens sometimes during situations like this. Surprised?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Encounter Downtown

**Author's Note:**

> Cringe-worthy sex scene near the end, brace yourselves!

* * *

 

 

**_I hate this._ **

 

* * *

 

  
  
    It was merely a year and a half after the final Zero-G of the V2 brand, Tonio, joined the Vocaloid family. If one were to question how his life was during this time, he would’ve said,  
  
    ’ _Fucking horrible_ ,’ in his head, Tonio grumbled as he took a sip of his tenth martini.  
  
    His brown eyes drifted from the television which hung from the bar wall, over to the window to his left. The view outside was perfect, at least. The cars only drove down the street once in a while, there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky but was filled with the calming sight of the stars. Calming is what he needed to do right now.  
  
    This whole experience of being a Vocaloid was getting to him. Not only was the group he was specifically in, the Engloids, being ignored…but _he_ was ignored even more. ‘Tonio? Who’s that?’ or 'Tonio’s an UTAU, what are you talking about?’ from the “fans” of Vocaloids quite a lot could be found. Opera was his love, but people in this day and age refused to acknowledge the genre, saying it was too old or boring. He took personal insult to those claims.  
  
    That’s why he had get out of there. He had to leave from that house and away from that sub-urban location. Tonio was sick and tired of seeing the much larger house across from the Engloid residence, where the popular Vocaloids lived. He didn’t hate them, no, he certainly didn’t. He hated himself more than anyone could have hated him and his existence.  
  
    Fuck it all, fuck every single fiber of his being, fuck being created at all. He tried being different in the Vocaloid family, along with Prima, but he failed. Right now, he simply wanted to drink himself into a fit of stupidity…but, considering how he had yet to feel buzzed, Tonio knew, as he held the empty glass in his hand upside down and shook it until he saw a single drop, that he had a long way to go until he was far too drunk to remember who he was and to forget his troubles at home.  
  
    A sigh came from his mouth before he called over another server for a few more drinks. Unlike his status as a Vocaloid, he didn’t want to give up on forgetting what was going on with his life. He had all the time in the world, and no one was going to interrupt it.

 

* * *

 

11:30 PM  
25 martinis later...

 

* * *

  
  
  
    If there was one thing he was grateful about being a Vocaloid, besides the Vocaloids who _did_ care for him, was the fact that the companies paid for expenses no matter how big or small they were. Tonio admitted he was a bit skeptical by this, wondering how they were able to throw money like that, but during a time like having all of these drinks, he owed them one way or another.  
  
    …maybe by unofficially retiring or ending his life as a Vocaloid.  
  
    With his ears buzzing, the temperature in his body turning warmer, the posture in his seat much more slack, and his eyes wandering lazily about, Tonio grabbed his twenty-sixth martini and began to down it whilst he shakily tugged his bowtie a few times before it became loose.  
  
    Aah, the bitter taste in his mouth was so nice, so comforting during a time like this; and what was best was that he could hardly focus his eyes and felt he was close to becoming stable. Please, beautiful drink of the classy, take him out of his self-loathing nature and into a state of unconsciousness–  
  
    " _Hello?_ “  
  
    Tonio was about to set his empty glass down and grab the next one beside him until he heard a voice of someone standing beside the seat he was on. The voice, through the small buzzing he heard, was unknown. He couldn’t seem to figure out the owner of the voice’s gender; he tried looking at them, but his blurry eyes obscured his vision.  
  
    ” _I’m sorry if I’m interrupting anything_ ,“ the person said in a friendly tone, ” _but, I noticed you’ve been over here, looking rather depressed. Are you okay?_ “  
  
    Still unable to see this person clearly, Tonio mumbled out as he grabbed another martini from his table, "Not really, no. I’m denying my purpose because I’m failing at it, and everyone seems to agree with my view on it. I’ve decided to…to…waste my time until I forget everything.”  
  
    " _Oh…I see. Say, is it okay if I sat here with you?_ “  
    "Go ahea…ahead.”  
    " _Thank you._ “  
  
    He heard the unidentified person take a seat across from him with a grunt. Considering how low of a sound the person made, they could have been male. So, was this a man whom joined him at this table?  
  
    ” _What’s your name?_ “ 'he’ asked, but added in, ” _I mean…if you don’t mind._ “  
  
    "Ton…Tonio,” he responded with a bit of difficulty, his hand self-consciously brushing his fringe to one side.  
  
    " _Well, do you wanna chat with me about what’s wrong? I could try to help you out._ “  
  
    That was when they began to talk, well, mostly it was Tonio stumbling over his words whilst this unknown human tried his best to talk to the drunk opera singer. Although it was hard for Tonio to pay accurate attention, he could make out some of the things which his new friend was saying. He could see a smile on his face. Yes, this person was pretty much male, Tonio believe. He was almost fooled by the pair of eyes which seemed to give off a more "pretty” feeling, far too pretty to be a man’s eyes.  
  
    " _I’m sorry to hear what’s going on at home_ ,“ the man apologized with a frown. ” _You shouldn’t let people make you feel you’re worthless. That isn’t right…!_ “  
  
    The brown-eyed Vocaloid replied, chuckling, "I’ve g–gotten used to it.”  
  
    " _…can I…see your hand?_ “  
    "Erm, what…?”  
  
    " _Your hand,_ “ he repeated, ” _can I see it?_ “  
  
    Tonio stared at him in silence while the other man offered his hand to him with a smile, but he gave into his request, finally. He, trying not to knock anything over, held out a hand for him like he asked. His unfocused eyes watched as the man lifted his hand to his mouth. His ears turned red when he felt a kiss being pressed on his hand, followed by two gentle ones. "Wh–what are you doing…?” he would have honestly questioned that with a yell, but the alcohol restrained the volume of his voice.  
  
    Setting Tonio’s hand down, he answered truthfully, “ _I want to make you feel better, Tonio. You were saying that you and everyone else can’t stand your existence, right? I don’t think that’s true. I’ll bet you’re a lot more refined when you’re sober…_ ”  
  
    "My attitude m–…my attitude means nothing,“ he managed to say in his state. "Trust me…I’m not that much different when I’m drunk.”  
  
    " _Tonio_ ,“ he said, ” _you admitted that it hurts you that you’re 'failing’ so much, that you’re ashamed at being called a Vocaloid. You wanted to forget the stuff going on at home, right? Your eyes still look like they’re filled with sadness. I know I sound, um, incredibly cheesy say that, but it’s true._ “  
  
    He fell silent.  
  
    The opera singer sighed softly and clasped a hand over his forehead as he closed his eyes for a moment, possibly feeling or imagining the throbbing which began. Why was this man talking to him? Why was he so curious about what was wrong with his well being? Why could he have his drinks until he blacks out? This man probably didn’t even understand what it felt like to feel worthless. Honestly, people who try to sympathize weren’t the same as someone _em_ pathizing, they wouldn’t even have the slightest idea how it felt on a personal level.  
  
    ” _Am I…getting too personal, Tonio?_ “  
    "N–no. You’re all right…”  
  
    " _If you want, I can stop_ ,“ he offered, a sad and apologetic tone present, "we can have a normal conversation. I’m so sorry…”  
  
    "No it’s fine.“ Tonio struggled opening his eyes to look at him, sadly, he still couldn’t make out much of his physical appearance. "We can…c–continue if you wish. J–just…” he paused his sentence so he could slowly yet weakly get out of his seat, the man following him as he moved over to hoist him straight, “can we talk about it…somewhere else?”

 

* * *

 

* * *

  
  
  
    "Did you want anything, Tonio?“ he asked him as soon as the Vocaloid sat, practically falling over on the queen sized hotel bed. "I could order some room service. You must be hungry after being down there drinking for five hours or so…”  
  
    "I’m not hungry…“ Tonio murmured out, then he gave in and fell back against the bed with his head hitting a pillow. "I appreciate the offer, though.”  
  
    " _Did you want me to take that jacket of yours?_ “  
    "N–no thank you.”  
  
    He, this unknown man, carefully sat on the bed and made sure to keep his distance from Tonio. He placed his hands in his lap and said, “You know, hearing all of those things in the bar downstairs…it reminds me of myself. I felt like I was worthless, a burden, nothing but only being good at simply 'being there’. I mean, people have said that I’m great at helping them out when they’re depressed, but I never felt as though that was a talent. I only did what came naturally.”  
  
    Without realizing it right away, Tonio blurted out, “Have you ever been suicidal though…?”  
  
    " _…not…really, no. I’ve had thoughts, but…I’ve never really tried._ “  
    "You’re not missing much, trust me.”  
  
    At this point, Tonio would’ve been yelling in Italian at himself for openly saying that. Fucking hell, sod it all! Why did he say that? Why did he admit to… _that_?  
  
    Apparently, the man knew that Tonio realized what he had said as he shut his eyes briefly and grumbled a word in…was that Italian? He, from what Tonio could tell, frowned yet again, but then he gently held one of his hands.  
  
    " _Don’t worry, I won’t ask what you exactly meant when you said that._ “  
    ”…thank you.“  
  
    ” _You know, Tonio_ ,“ he said, ” _I don’t think you’re as bad as you believe you are. I may have just met you, but you said it yourself that you still act like this when you’re sober. If that were the case, then I don’t see why anyone would hate you._ “  
  
    He felt the man’s hold on his hand shift until he brushed against his fingers. His lips feeling as though they were beginning to dry, the barely stable Vocaloid licked them and felt a small blush come across his face, although he was probably red all ready, flushed from his drinks.  
  
    "Wh–why are you being so kind, anyway?” he demanded, but his drunken state caused him to slur it. “You’ve only met me two hours ago…”  
  
    " _Because you looked so sad over at your table and I wanted to see if you were going to be okay by yourself._ “ He let his hand run up to his shoulder, causing Tonio’s eyes to wander from the hand and up at him. ” _Like I said, you remind me a bit of myself, and I’d rather not see someone have to deal with the same thing…but you seem to have it a bit worse, which makes me want to help you feel better more._ “  
  
    He couldn’t budge for a second, but Tonio was able to sit up a little and simply lean his body against the other man’s. The man’s body felt hard, he might have had muscles underneath that silky dress shirt he wore. "Considering h–how you’ve been holding my hand,” he said above a whisper, his eyes becoming heavy, “and kissing it, you’re suggesting we should do something beyond comforting words.”  
  
    " _If…if you don’t mind, I mean._ “  
  
    The back of his neck began to get hot, but his half-lidded eyes remained calm as possible, at the thought of the fact that this encounter with this man was about to turn into a much more mature form of expression. Perhaps this _could_ assist him in some way? Perhaps this could be another addition to him forgetting the rubbish at home? Granted, he was about to have sex with a complete stranger, but at least this man was nice, at least he looked like he cared. Such compassion for someone who had met him for the first time hours ago…  
  
    "I don’t mind at all,” was what he whispered in reply before the man shifted on the bed until he faced him, and leaned into a kiss.  
  
    It was a brief kiss, yes, but it was lead by many others, getting more deeper and longer with each one. Of course, though, kissing wasn’t going to be the only thing these two were going to do.

 

* * *

 

  
  
    His breaths were hot and loud enough to be heard in the suite as the man’s lube drenched fingers slipped in, out, and about inside of his anal entrance at a perfect, steady pace. His eyes kept closing tightly when he felt a finger hit something either by accident or on purpose. Granted he had his arm shading his eyes upon an instinct of his, Tonio wanted to see what else the man was doing to him. As the probing continued, the opera Vocaloid’s eyes glanced over to the right, where his set of clothes laid beside the man’s own set. This was actually happening, he was going to have a sexual encounter for the very first time!  
  
    " _Shh, it’s okay_ ,“ the man hushed with, perhaps that’s what Tonio saw him doing, a smile directed at him, ” _try to loosen yourself. I promise I won’t hurt you._ “  
  
    After he had complied with the man’s words, Tonio slowly moved his arm away just in time to see him slicking his erection as much as he could whilst he seated himself in between his legs.  
  
    ” _You know, Tonio…_ “ he said softly, ” _you’re actually really pretty. I mean it._ “  
  
    Tonio felt his hand brush against the left side of his face as another sensation could be felt by him further down. The head of the man’s erection poked at his entrance two times before it slithered its way inside, causing him to inhale sharply at this unfamiliar presence within him. He was greeted by the man carefully hugging him from his position on the bed. A few kisses were pressed against his forehead and ears until he started to thrust slowly. He felt one of the man’s hands grasp his erection and began to rub it at the same pace as his thrusts which had gotten quicker with each passing second.  
  
    Tonio’s breathing were soon mixed with soft moans at the intrusion’s increased speed, along with the man stroking him, and soon he wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulder. Kisses and small bites were being decorated on his neck, in the meanwhile, and even a few words were murmured by the man penetrating him. His whole body flushed from the heat rushing through him, and he felt the back of his thighs getting struck by the other man’s bare skin every time he thrust, which went even faster and rougher. His nails were digging into the man’s back, nearly drawing blood from him, and he could barely hold in the moans and cries as he felt his body shuddering, close to hitting his climax any moment now.  
  
    ” _T–Tonio_ ,“ he spoke shakily into his ear, " _you’re almost there, aren’t you…?_ ”  
  
    The opera singer immediately answered, almost choking on his words however, “Y–yes…!”  
  
    Right after Tonio responded, something warm shot inside his body as a hard shudder ran through him in unison with him releasing himself, and

    ...everything went black.

 

* * *

 

7 AM

 

* * *

  
  
    A throbbing headache and body that felt bruised, Tonio knew as soon as he woke up in a hotel bed that he probably had too many drinks for his own good. Perfect. He could have a remedy for his hangover and possibly something else for his body aches. Tonio sat up in the bed, stretching as well until he realized he had been naked in the bed. Damn it, he had brought a suitcase full of clothing for a bloody reason.  
  
    "For God’s sake,“ he grumbled in annoyance.  
  
    Good God, he felt sweaty! Was it too hot sleeping under the sheets?  
    What the hell happened?!

 

* * *

  
  
    After taking a hot shower and throwing on a new pair of clothes from his luggage bag, Tonio stepped out of the bathroom, still parts of him wondering why he wasn’t in his original hotel room. His items were here, but the position of the door and window to this room were flipped entirely! Did he stay with someone for a bit? Was that it?  
  
    His thoughts were answered when he finally noticed something laying alone on the table which sat beside the television.  
  
    What the hell, a note?

  
  
    ’ _Tonio_ ,’ it read, ’ _I didn’t want to wake you, but I had to leave really early because my co-workers and I have to catch our flight back to California. I just wanted to say that I hope things go well for you. Please don’t give up. I promise that things **will** turn out right someday. I hope you’re able to walk okay from last night. I’m sorry if you’re hurting anywhere._  
_Anyway, you’re in my hotel suite, but it’s all ready been paid off and I told the hotel workers about you, so you’ll be fine._  
_Good luck out there, Tonio. I hope you’ll know that you’re not worthless._ ’

  
  
  
    Tonio stared at the note with his mouth agape slightly. "I…?” His cheeks started to burn red as his mind began to piece things together. The apology of this person about the possibility of him not being to walk well, the different hotel room, the small hickies he noticed in his reflection in the bathroom…!  
  
    "I had a fling with someone?“

 

* * *

  
  
  
8 AM

 

* * *

  
  
  
    When Tonio stepped out of the cab, he immediately saw Miriam standing at the front door of the house, her arms loosely crossed over her body which was covered in a bathrobe.  
  
    "Miriam.”  
  
    "Tonio, where did you go?“ the older woman asked with a small frown. "We were beginning to worry after you stormed off, dear.”  
  
    "I was at a hotel,“ he answered without hesitation, then he made his way up to her, holding his luggage bag loosely, "I needed to get away.”  
  
    "Is that so?“  
    "Yes.”  
  
    "Anything else?“ Miriam narrowed her eyes, taking notice of a mark peeping over the top of his blouse’s collar. "You seem a little different, but I can’t put my finger on why that is…”  
  
    Well, since this was Miriam, Tonio decided he might as well tell her, if he had to choose anyone to tell about his encounter. His eyes glanced about, making sure no one was around to hear, but when he didn’t spot a soul, the opera singer said calmly, “I met someone at the bar, I followed him to their place, chatted, and we had sex.”  
  
    "… _what?_ “  
    "Miriam, I’m not making this up. I slept with some bloke whom I don’t even remember!”  
    "Not even what they look like? Or their name? Or even their gender?“  
  
    Tonio shook his head. "Nothing. It’s nearly a blank. I only remember parts of the conversation, and maybe having sex with them.” He stuffed a hand into his right trouser pocket for a second, and then he pulled out the note from earlier and handed it to Miriam. “Here’s the proof. Anyway, I’m home,” he said, changing the subject whilst the English woman read the note with a scrunched brow, “so…that’s all that matters, right? Besides,” he added in as he slipped inside of the house thanks to Miriam leaving the door open, “I’m fairly certain that is the only time anyone will ever have sex with me.”  
  
    After hearing those words, Miriam made a frown, huffing out, “Since you don’t remember much, you could’ve had sex with a horse or an alien and wouldn’t have realized it!” and then she followed him in the house, closing the door behind her.

 

* * *

  
  
**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Not super sure if this is considered one of those "healing cocks" stories where sex solves the entire situation. If anything, Tonio's just confused onto what he should think of the situation. He was incredibly intoxicated, had sex with a strange who was being sweet to him even though Tonio rambled, and didn't realize what happened until he saw the note. Besides, it's never said whether or not Tonio felt better in regards to his life (Vocaloid-related) or felt the same -- knowing how I write him, it's definitely the latter, but I'm still not sure, and...
> 
> ...maybe it's a "healing cock" story.
> 
> Oh God...


End file.
